Ghosts in school!
by Black n' Blue sun
Summary: This is the same story as the anime 'ghosts in school' but... naruto style! so if you haven't seen that anime just read the summary inside, maybe it will be a narusaku story but i haven't dicide yet so you can vote! please pass and read! T for language.
1. The Uzumaki family

**Hey new story, well i just want to say that please review and tell me if i should continue this story, well enjoy! **

**GHOSTS IN SCHOOL**

**Summary:**

**Naruto and his brother Konohamaru moved in to a new town, but what they don't know it that they will be trapped in a supernatural world were demons and ghosts are real and trying to destroy the town, with the help of his new friend they will hunt down the monster before it's too late.**

The Uzumaki family was moving into town, called Konoha. Naruto was really excited, moving to a new town, having a new house and new friends, he couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to go out and know the entire town, with his little brother of course.

"Look there it is!" Konohamaru yelled sticking his head out the window, when Naruto turn around he saw a huge school, it looked old and creepy, like in the movies.

"A school? Is that were we are going to go?" Naruto ask

"this is the school were your grandmother was principal" Minato, his father said

"...I prefer my old school" Konohamaru said a little scared

"No, you see that is the old school, you guys are going to that school" he said pointing out the window. The brothers turn to see a school even bigger than the old one, the school was painting color white and it had a lot of threes.

"Oh! This school is totally better!" Konohamaru announced

"Sweet! I can't wait to come here tomorrow!" Naruto yelled/said

"Me too!" Konohamaru said smiling at his brother and he smiled back but from the corner of his eye he saw something black past by, like a huge shadow, he looked out the window to see what the hell was that thing, but he didnt see anything, like it never was there

"What the..."

"What's wrong?" Konohamaru ask looking at his brother

"No...Nothing..."

* * *

Finally they got to their new house, it was really a beautiful house **(like the Duncan's house in good luck Charlie) **They look around and smiled, it was really peaceful.

"Can you go inside!?" Konohamaru asked jumping up and down

"Sure, but come down late to help me with the stuff" his father said opening the back of the pantechnicon, they nodded and run inside, it was indeed a big house, they went upstairs and they went room in room until they got to the biggest room

"This will be my room!" Naruto yelled lying down on the wooden floor

"No fair! Why does this have to be your room!?" Konohamaru asked/yelled

"Because I'm older and bigger" Naruto said smirking

"So...how old are you?" A voice said form outside the window

The Uzumaki brother looked out the window to see a girl with long pink hair tied in a messy bon and beautiful emerald eyes; she was a red tank top cover by a black fishnet top with black skinny jeans, she had a _really_ nice body and she had a little cute face

"Hi I am Haruno Sakura, you guys are new here right?" she asked

"Y-yeah, my name is Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo!" he said smiling

"And I am Uzumaki Konohamaru!"

"Nice to meet you guys" Sakura said smiling

"Hey Naruto, Konohamaru help me with mom!" His father said going in the room with a photograph on top of some boxes

"Ok!" Konohamaru said grabbing the photograph, it was a pic of a woman with red hair and big blue eyes, she looked alot like Naruto.

"See you later sakura-chan!" Naruto said gabbing some boxes and goind out of the room

"So your a Uzumaki huh? This will be interesting" she said smiling and looking up at the sky

**Hey guys I know its short but thought it will be good to end it here so yeah :D**

**Oh and sorry for the grammar...anyways,****If you like it review! And tell me what you think. thanks guys! :D**


	2. Akatsuki and Old school

**GHOSTS IN SCHOOL**

**Summary:**

**Naruto and his brother Konohamaru moved in to a new town, but what they don't know it that they will be trapped in a supernatural world were demons and ghosts are real and trying to destroy the town, with the help of his new friend they will hunt down the monster before it's too late.**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Are you sure you guys will be ok?" His father asked

"Yeah dad don't worry we will make a lot of friend!" Naruto yelled while Konohamaru nodded

"Ok guys have fun in your first day of school" Minato said and drove away

"Well then let go" Naruto said walking toward the school

While he was walking through the hall, he notices that the old school was only a few meter away from this school, it looked even scarier from near. When he got to his classroom he saw that there wasn't a teacher. He went inside and everyone in the classroom turn around to look at him, he didn't like being stared at, before he could say something a voice called him from the back of the class

"HEY, Naruto!" a voice yelled, he turn around to see the pinkette

"Sakura-chan!" he said running up to her

"Hey nice to see you, come sit here" she said patting a set next to her

"Thanks!" he said sitting down and smiling at her and she smiled back

"Hey, sakura how's the boy?" A voice said form behind; they turn around to see a guy with brown hair and with two triangles in his cheeks

"He is Uzumaki Naruto" She said

"Naruto, this is Kiba, at his right is Sasuke"

"hm...dope" he smirked

"What did you just called me teme!?"

"…Anyways…at his left is Shikamaru"

"Hey"

"Behind Shikamaru, is Gaara and behind Sasuke is Neji"

The both nodded at Naruto

"And this is Ino" Sakura said pointing at the girl beside her

"Hey!" Naruto said and Ino smiled

Then a teacher with silver hair enter the room with a book in his hand

"Ok guys i dont fell like giving class today so do whatever you like" he said sitting in his desk and read his orange book

"Is he reading...porn?!" Naruto asked

"Yup" Sakura respond

**(I WILL SKIP TO LUNCH TIME)**

"Hey Naruto let me present you to the rest" Sakura said while walking up to a group of guys sitting on the grass, Naruto followed shortly

"Hey people!" Sakura said sitting down

"Hey sakura" they said

"Guys this is Naruto, Naruto this is Lee, Kankuro, Sai, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Temari, and Chouji and you know the rest"

"Hey!" Naruto said

"Hello there!" Tenten said smiling and Hinata blushed and nodded

"So…what are we going to do?" Temari asked

"dunno" sakura said putting down her backpack and began to eat an apple

"NARUTO!" a voice came from behind and they saw Konohamaru running their way with too kid behind him

"Hey, Konohamaru" Naruto said

"How is he?" Kiba asked

"He is Naruto's brother" Sakura respond

"Hey, Guys meet my big brother!" Konohamaru said to the kid behind him

"Hello my name is moegi and he is shun!" the little girl said

"Hey, I am Naruto!" Naruto said smiling sitting down and putting his backpack and keys next to him

"Do you guys want to eat here?" Sakura asked at the kids and they nodded sitting down on the grass with the rest

Suddenly a black cat came and took Naruto's keys and ran away

"Hey, my keys!" Naruto yelled running after the cat

"Naruto wait!" Sakura yelled running after him, making everyone stand up and follow them

They run after the cat until they were in front of the old school, the front door had a padlock

"The cat went inside throw the window!" Konohamaru announced

"Well then let's go inside" Naruto said

"What!? Are you crazy?!" Kiba yelled

"Why?" Naruto asked

"There are rumors that the old school is hunted" Sasuke said

"H-hunted?" Moegi asked

"well if we want to get the keys we have to go inside" Gaara said

"Oh no, I am not going inside!" Kankuro yelled and Temari nodded, they all went quiet, the wind start to blow making the leaves fly.

_SMASH!_

The door open in a banged, making most of them scream (except Neji, Sai, Sasuke, Gaara, Shino and Sakura)

"It opened…" Neji said

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Kiba yelled, he was hiding behind sakura with Naruto and the tree little kids

"Don't be such a baby" Shikamaru said

"But you screamed too!" Kiba yelled at him

"Well then let's go inside" Neji said and they went inside, they star to walk inside, it wasn't really dark inside but everything was make of wood and it looked very creepy.

"Man, I don't like this place…" Temari said and the door behind them suddenly closed, making them turn around to come face to face with someone, making them all scream

"Hahaha your faces were hilarious!" A guy with silver hair said

"Akatsuki…" Kankuro murmured

"Akatsuki?" Naruto asked

"they are a rival gang" Neji explained

"what are you dimwits doing here?" sakura asked a little irritated

"Don't be like that sakura-chan, we know you love us un" A blond guys said

"shut up Deidara" Sakura said

"We were going to warn you not to come in here, but as you see we were late" Sasori said smirking at sakura

"yeah kid what are you doing here?" A huge blue guy said, known as Kisame

"We are looking for a cat" Tenten said

"A cat?" A guy with piercing said

"Yeah he run off with my keys and went inside here" Naruto said

"You guys can help, instead of standing there like idiots" Sakura said

"Sorry, sweetheart but there is nothing to do" Kisame said shaking his head slowly to the sides like saying 'no'

"Eh? What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked

"Look, we know everything about ghosts and all that shit, and were telling you this place is hunted" Hidan said smirking

"don't tell me that you believe in ghosts Ha! You are more pathetic that I thought" Kiba said smirking back

"You shouldn't said that, the ghosts my get you" Pein said smirking too

"Yeah right!" Naruto yelled/said

"especially those who do not believe" Itachi said

"Shut up nii-san" Sasuke said

"He is your brother?!" Naruto asked/yelled

"Yeah"

"Well then you kid should leave" Kakuzu said

"No" sakura said

"aww, sakura-chan don't be so cold!" Deidara said

"Kiss my-"sakura didn't finish, her eye wided and she was looking past Deidara

"You want me to kiss what?" Deidara asked smirking, sakura just keep looking behind him

"What's wrong sakura-san?" Lee asked, sakura just pointed behind the akatsuki, they all turn to see a girl about their age, standing there looking at them, without a noise, the akatsuki let out a little yelled and hide behind the other

The girl was still staring at them and smiled.

"Hey, sorry I didn't want to scare you" she said smiling

"No, don't worry" Gaara said and turn to look at the akatsuki and smirk "Scary cats" he said

"My name is Hana" she said

"hi hana" sakura said

"what are you doing here?" Chouji asked

"My hat flew inside here by the wind and I was going to look for it"

"We can help you, after all we are looking for something too" Neji said

"Sure, thanks"

So they start to walk inside the school but what they didn't notice, that outside the old school the padlock that the door was lock with, mysteriously …

…

…closed again.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNN! SO...WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW! hehe**

**kidloco**

**XLoveIsComplicatedX**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! :D**


	3. The restroom

**GHOSTS IN SCHOOL**

**Summary:**

**Naruto and his brother Konohamaru moved in to a new town, but what they don't know it that they will be trapped in a supernatural world were demons and ghosts are real and trying to destroy the town, with the help of his new friend they will hunt down the monster before it's too late.**

* * *

They start to walk throw the hallways, it was silent you could only heard their footsteps, they past every classroom, they looked very old and mistreated.

"D-don't worry S-sakura-chan I w-will p-protect you, s-so d-don't be s-s-scared" Deidara said grabbing sakura's arm while they were walking throw a hallway

"Look how is talking" Sakura said getting away from Deidara

"Oh, I can see something" Hana said

"W-w-what is i-it? H-H-Hana-chan?" Hinata asked

"Someone is watching us in this hallway"

"a-a ghost?!" Temari asked

"I don't know…but whatever it is it's around the corner" She said

They all look in front and when they were going around the corner, indeed there was something there, a person!

"AHH!" Kiba yelled making everyone yelled too

"Hey…wait, it's a statue with a red hat" Itachi said

"Thanks god!" Tenten said

"Oh, it looks really cute with my hat on" Hana said

"Well at least we found the hat" Sakura said walking up to it

"wasn't that statue outside?" Moegi said, and everyone's eyes wide, when they turn around to warn sakura, she was already grabbing the hat, when she took the hat, the statue move his head and opened his eyes and gave a smile.

"OMG!" Ino yelled

The statue closed the book he had in his hand and start to move.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" they yelled and ran away, they went in different hallways and classrooms until they got to the front door, where they all fall on their knees or butt and start to breath hard form the running.

"damn –pant- that was –pant- scary!" Kankuro said

"Here is your hat" Sakura said giving Hana her hat

"Thanks!" Hana said smiling

"Let just get out of here!" Kisame said

"No we can't, I haven't found my keys! How I am suppose to go in my house without keys!" Naruto said

"Can't you father open the door?" Sakura asked

"No, he works until night"

"Fine then we-"She was cut by a meow coming from a dark hallway

"Hey it's the cat!" Lee said

The cat was there with the keys in his mouth, it turned around and start to walk away

"Hey come back here!" Naruto yelled following it

They follow it form a while until they got to hallway were there were some buckets and brooms

"Hey there is the fucking cat!" Hidan said pointing to a bucket, there it was but the cat was bristly and growling, the reason was that there was a dog in front growling too

"A -a dog" Hinata said

"Here leave it to me, I am good with dogs" Kiba said "come her puppy" he said walking a little nearer, the dog turn around to see them and its face start to change until it formed into a human face

"Stop calling me dog!" He/it said, making everyone scream and give a step back

"Hm, you better leave!" he/it said and disappeared in the air

"…the hell?" Pein asked

The cat came out and run of with the keys in his mouth

"Let's go" Sasuke said

"Y-you're not serious right?" Kisame asked, he just nodded and they continue to walk throw the hallways

* * *

They went inside a door, it was the girls bathroom, the girls walked inside and looked around

"Aren't you guys coming?" Temari asked

"B-but it's the girls bathroom" Kankuro yelled

"And it is the favorite place for the g-ghosts" Kakuzu said

"And I care because…?" Sakura said dragging them inside, when they were all inside the start to look around, the bathroom was really big.

"this place is creepy!" Konohamaru said grabbing Naruto's arm

the sound of faucet filled the air and everyone screamed

"Calm down I am just washing my hands" sakura said

"Oh..."

Then a bathroom door slowly opened making everyone jump, but there was nothing inside

"Okay…who open it?" Neji asked

"N-no one…" Temari answered

"I'm starting to hate his place" Sakura said walking behind the group

"You're not the only one…" Shikamaru said

Sakura start to feel something above her head something like…

…hair

"ok…I am officially scared" she said, everyone turn to see her when she looked up to see what the hell was above her, when she did, she repented. Above her was a girl with white eyes, long black hair and a pink dress standing on the roof.

"Do you want to play?" The girl said and letting her fall to the ground upside down, but she disappeared when her forehead and sakura's forehead touch, **( i hope it makes sense)** sakura screamed and run out of the bathroom. When she was outside the bathrooms a light appeared from the end of the hallway, and the sound of a motorbike was heard, at the end of the hallway a man appeared driving a motorbike, but the scary part was…he didn't have a head.

Sakura just got out of the way before she got run over; the man went throw the wall of the other end of the hallway.

"What now?!" Tenten asked

"H-he didn't have a h-head" sakura said

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Konohamaru said hugging Naruto by his waist.

They heard laughter coming from the dark side of the hallway, so they turn around to see a white man with some scissors, he start to float and fly toward them, and they did the most reasonable in this type of situation…

…run like a mad woman!

They start to run again throw the hallways, but that thing was still following them, they run the fast as their leg give until they saw the front door, they were near!

When they were almost there Konohamaru tipped with a bucket making everyone fall to the ground with him. That thing flew on top of them, but it continued flying until it disappeared.

"It left?" Sasuke said

"OH! now I remember, once I read that if a teki teki is chasing you, you have to lay on the ground!" Kisame said

"Idiot! Why didn't you say that before!?" Itachi yelled/asked

"Hehe sorry, I forgot"

Sakura was the first one to stand up "Let's get out of here I had enough of this crap" she said and walked toward the door, she tried to open it but it was closed, she tried again and again but there was no use

"What's wrong?"

"We are trapped!" she said pulling even harder the doorknob

"WHAT!?" Kankuro and Temari yelled and tried to open the door too, but it didn't work.

"W-what are w-we g-going to d-do?" Hinata asked

"We can't stay here" Hana said

A laughter was heard

"AH! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kiba said punching the door.

Something red came out of the corner and stood in front of Naruto

"Hehehe, what do we have here?" The thing said it was like a little red elf, it had a borwn little hat and some gold bracelets in both hands, he didn have feet, like a typical ghost, it looked really _ridiculous._

"Are you supposed to scare me?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow

"let's be friends, you must be lonely without your mother" The thing said smirking

"Why should I be friend of a little red elf?" Naruto asked smirking as well

"Hm…something terrible will happen to you if you're not my friend…." It said and disappeared in the air

Then the lamp that was above them fell to the floor just a few meters away from Naruto, making him scream

"Your death man…" Hidan said

The lockers that were there, start to open and close, then they start to fall to the ground, the window broke making the glasses go flying throw the air, everyone screamed and protect them selfs from the glasses

"I'm scared!" Moegi and Shun yelled

The red elf appeared again but this time he was bigger almost as big as Konohamaru.

"Come on Naruto lets be friends" It said again

"Why?" Naruto asked walking toward it. The elf smirked, it start to move his fingers making some umbrellas near the door start to fly toward him

"WATCH OUT!" sakura shouted tackling Naruto to the ground, the umbrellas flew over them and got stuck in a wall.

"Hehe...your right, why should I be friend of a human like you? After all I won't forgive you…" the elf said, he was getting bigger and bigger and it started to change color from red to a dark green.

"The more fear you have him, he is gets bigger!" Kakuzu told them

Now the elfs head was touching the roof, he growl at them making them scream and run away

"Don't you dare get away from me!"· The elf yelled and started to chase them

"DON'T BE SCARED GUYS, OR HE WILL BECOME BIGGER!" Kisame yelled running even faster

"BUT YOU ARE SCARED TOO!" Ino yelled back

"Here let's go in!" Pein said opening a door, they went inside and hide, the elf walked by the room

"Where are you...?" he asked, he looked throw the window, but he didn't see them so he walked away until he disappear in the darkness of the hallway and they gave a sigh of relief

"Were are we?" Sai asked

"I think is the principal's office" Sasuke said

"meow…" a sound came from behind the desk

"it's a cat" Hana said

"GOT YOU!" Naruto said jumping toward the cat, the cat jumped and run away leaving the keys on the floor

"I GOT THEM!" Naruto said grabbing the keys

"Great, now let's get the fuck out of this hell! "Hidan said

"Naruto look!" Konohamaru said

"Hm what is it?"

"Look at this photo!" He said pointing to a photograph of a woman that was on the wall, Naruto's eyes widen, the woman in the photograph was identical to his mother. He grabbed the photo and looked at it

"My dad said that my grandma was principal in this school, she looks just like our mom!" Naruto said, when sakura saw the photo her eyes went wide

"That woman…" She whispered

"W-w-what's wrong?" Hinata asked

"That woman is very similar to a patient that I meet in a hospital when I was hospitalized for a year for my heart problems"

"Do you remember her last name?" Naruto asked

"Um…it was…Kagawa" She said

"That's are mom!" Konohamaru announced

"That is why the name Uzumaki sound so familiar!" Sakura said smiling

"Muahahaha…" A voice came from behind the door

"YOU CANT HIDE FROM ME!" the elf said breaking the door and going inside

"AHHH!" they screamed

Itachi grabbed a wooden coat rack and tried to break a window, but it didn't work

"Shit it doesn't break!" He yelled

"you will never be able to, you will be in this place forever!" He said going near them

"OVER THERE!" Neji said pointing to a hole in the wall, they ran and went throw the hole and going inside another room

"After all…we are friends right?…MUAHAHAHA!" he elf said form the other side of the wall

"We're screwed!" Kankuro yelled with tears in his eyes, he walked back bumping with Naruto, and the photo that he had between his hands fall to the ground. When the photo fall it broke, inside there was a book.

"Hey what is this?" Naruto asked, he grabbed the book and opened it, there was a drawing that looks like the elf that was chasing them and a written.

"Hey it looks just like the elf" Temari said

"What does it says?" Chouji asked

"March 25, I saw again the demon, but this time I made a spell saying 'Haku go to sleep' in a magic circle with fire in the middle, then the demon went to sleep in the depths of the great oak in a psychic dream" He read

"That's right, a psychic dream…I read about that once" Kakuzu said

"I WILL GET YOU!" The elf yelled hitting the wall

"Well then let do what the books says!" Sakura suggested

"HAHA THIS IS SO FUN!" the elf yelled again

"Lets do it, I know how to draw a magic circle!" Kisame said

"But we need fire" Hana said

"Lets go to the the science classroom, there must be some candles there!" Tenten said

"I GOT YOU!" the elf yelled when he broke the wall

"LET'S GO!" Sakura yelled running out of the room.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!"

* * *

In the science classroom they made enough room to draw a magic circle and they start to look for some candles while Kisame was drawing the magic circle with a white chalk.

"Candles…candles…here they are!" Ino yelled

"I finished the circle!" Kisame said standing up just in time before the elf broke the door and went inside

"Everyone go inside the circle!" Naruto yelled

They did, while Hana was trying to light the candle

"Come on….come on!" Hana murmured

The elf start to walk toward them, he start to laugh and he was getting bigger and bigger

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" Kiba yelled

"It doesn't work!" Hana said trying again and again

"Come on Hana!" Sakrua said when the elf was only a few meter away form them

"There it is already lit!" Hana yelled

"Now let say the spell! "

"Right!"

"Haku, Haku, go to sleep! Haku, Haku, go to sleep! Haku, Haku, go to sleep!" They all said together

The circle start to glow making the elf stopped and his eyes went wide when he began to dissolve

"No…NO!" he yelled

"Haku, Haku, go to sleep! Haku, Haku, go to sleep!" They yelled louder

"Were did you get the spell!?" He asked/yelled then he saw the book in Naruto's hand

"No… THE BOOK! WERE DID YOU GET IT?!" he yelled before he disappeared, everything stopped, it was silent.

"H-he's gone…" Neji said

They all fell on their knees or butt, and gave a sigh.

"It worked…" Pein said

"And all thanks to the book" Lee commented

"How did that book got behind the frame?" Hana asked

"I don't know…wait my mother name is on the front!" Naruto said looking at the book

"So its mom's diary?" Konohamaru asked with tears in his eyes

"Yeah…mom is watching us from heaven" Naruto said hugging his brother

* * *

When they were outside the school they start to walk toward their school

"I'm glad we are out" Chouji said

"Yeah…I will never go back inside" Shikamaru said

"Me too…"sakura murmured

"Me three…" Sasori said

"Rrrring…rrrringgg!"

"Hm…the school bell?" Deidara asked

"OH SHIT! We are going to be late!" Sakura said running toward the school

"Oh no!" Tenten said running after sakura just like all the rest.

When they got to the school yard they saw that everyone was going home…

"Eh? I thought we were in the school for only 20 minutes…" Gaara announced

"what are we going to say to our parents?" Neji asked

"I don't think they will believe us if we said we fought with a demon..." Lee said

"This sucks" Kisame said

"Well at least the demon is sealed back in the the great oak" Sasuke said

"Oh no…" Sakura said

"What?" Deidara asked

"Wasn't the the great oak cut last week?" She asked

"yeah…not only that, the hole mountain were the great oak was, is under construction" Shikamaru answered

"But then where did the demon go?" Naruto asked Kiba

"How should I know" Kiba said

"We have to find him, what if he start everything again!" Naruto said

"Shut up brats, I am here!" A voice came, the same voice of the demon

They start to panic and looked around

"AH! Where is he?!" Temari asked

"I'm here, it seems you didn't seal me in the right place" The voice said,

"Now I am going to scare the kid of this school!" it said again

They turn around to see the black cat sitting next to them, the cat was smirking

"hehe…wait…I am in a…CAT'S BODY?!" the demon said looking at his paws, he was about to run away but sakura acted quickly and grabbed the cat by the collar.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere!" Sakura said grabbing him between her arms

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"...no"

"Hey kid! Distroy this cat's body, so I can be free!" It said

"In your dreams man" Sakura said looking down at it

"Please?"

"no"

"with a cherry on top?" the cat said with cute little eyes

"...no" sakrua said smirking

"Sakura what are you going to do with the cat?" Gaara asked

"I am going to stay with it, if he is free he can be a danger…after all I always wanted a cat!" Sakura said smiling

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!?" Kiba yelled/asked

"no…come on he is a cat, it is harmless! So what do you say kitten? Do you want to stay with me?" she asked

"HELL NO! why should I stay with a human?" The cat said

"Well…I could feed you and give you a home" Sakura said

"I don't need that, I am Haku, the great demon!" It said

"yeah but right now you are a cat" She said

"…"

"So…what do you say?"

"….fine"

"Sweet!" Sakura said

"But I am free to come and go as I please!" The cat said

"I guess it's fair" Sakura said

"Wait a minute!" Kisame said

"What?" Kakuzu asked

"All the demons and ghosts of the book are sleeping in the mountain right?"

"Yeah so-OH NO! they are going to destroy the mountain!" Itachi said

"So that means...more ghosts will go free?" Sai asked

"oh lord…" Kankuro murmur

"hehe…and the fun begins…" The cat said

* * *

**TADA! ITS DONE! so do i deserve a review? **

**REVIEW! AND TOBI WILL GIVE YOU A HUG**

**REVIEW! AND GAARA WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!**

**REVIEW! AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Blue paper or red paper? pt 1

**GHOSTS IN SCHOOL**

**Summary:**

**Naruto and his brother Konohamaru moved in to a new town, but what they don't know it that they will be trapped in a supernatural world were demons and ghosts are real and trying to destroy the town, with the help of his new friend they will hunt down the monster before it's too late.**

In the mountain there were some workers, they were cutting the trees and moving some rock out of the mountain

"What a shame, many luxuries for the city in exchange for destroying nature…" A worker said

"stop worrying about it and get to work!" Another worker said

"Yeah whatever…hey wait what is that?" He said pointing to a fountain, the other worker turn around to see it

"I don't know, just give attendance to get rid of it, you hear me!" He said and walked away

"Yes sir!" he said and walked away too

What they didn't notice was that while they were talking something black came out from inside the fountain something like a shadow...a second before it was demolished by machinery.

"Ugh… I shouldn't have eaten that Mexican food! Bathroom! Bathroom!" A worker said while running to a bathroom

When he enter the bathroom a laugh came from the toilet

"blue paper or red paper…?" The voice said before a hand came out of the toilet and grabbed the workers head and started to drug him inside the toilet

"AHHHHH!" a scream came out of the bathroom but no one was near to hear it.

**NEXT MORNING**

Sakura's house

"Here you have Haku" Sakura said putting some food in a cat plate.

"…that smells good" The cat said and walked near the plate and start to eat

"Well then you will stay here, I can't take you to school" Sakura said sitting down and start to eat her own food

"Don't tell me what to do!" The cat said

"Yeah, sorry k-i-t-t-e-n" sakura said and laughed

Then a woman came down the stairs, she had brown hair and was dressed in a woman suit.

"Hey mom I did some eggs for breakfast if you want some?" Sakura asked at the woman

"Sorry hunny I have to go to work, why don't you give it to your father?" The woman said

"He already left" Sakura said

"Oh, well I put 100 dollars on the table if you need to buy food or whatever" The woman said not even looking at sakura, she just grabbed her handbag

"Bye sakura" She said and went out of the door

"Yeah…bye mom" Sakura said looking down at her food

"hehe…your alone" The cat said smirking

Sakura just stuck her tongue out.

Naruto's house.

"Kids, breakfast is ready!" Minato yelled

"Were coming!" Naruto yelled back, he came down stairs with Konohamaru behind him; they sat down and start to eat really fast

"Eat slower!" His father said sitting down as well

"Sorry dad" They said

"Today you guys have to walk to the school is that okay?" His father asked

"Yeah don't worry dad" Naruto said

"Okay then you guys better leave or you will be late" Minato said standing up

"Right!" Konohamaru yelled and ran out of the kitchen

"Hey brush your teeths!" his father said running behind him

When they start to walk toward their school they found Sasuke

"Hey sasuke!" Naruto said running up to him

"dope…" Sasuke said smirking

"Wha- you teme!"

"dope"

"teme"

"dope"

"teme!"

"do-"

"Hey guys!" A voice said, they turned around to see sakura walking up to them

"Hey sakura-chan!" Naruto said/yelled

"Yo" Sasuke said smirking

She walked up to them and they start to walk to school, when they start to walk they heard little footsteps behind them, they turn to see the cat following them, the cat stopped and looked at them

"What?" The cat asked

"I told you to stay at home" Sakura said

"And I told you not to tell me what to do!" The cat hissed

"Why are you following us?" Sakura asked

"I am not following you, I am just walking the same way" The cat said looking away

"Yeah right we are going to school" Sasuke said

"So? I am going to school too" The cat said

"But you are a cat! You don't go to school!" Naruto said and Konohamaru nodded

"Let's leave the kitten alone" Sakura said walking away

The cat smirked and using his eyes to move an empty can in front of sakura, who trip and she was falling. Suddenly, large hands grabbed Sakura and help her stand up.

"Are you okay?" A voice said, sakura looked up to see Sasori smirking at her and behind him were all the akatsuki

"Yeah, thanks" Sakura said standing up correctly

"Don't underestimate me girl! I am the great Haku!" The cat said smirking

"Impressive, still trapped in the body of a cat, it retains some of its powers" Itachi said

"Ok…and why are you investigating?" Konohamaru asked

"Because we like to explore anything that is supernatural" Kisame respond

"Then you guys should know who to get that demon out of the cats body" Sasuke said smirking, knowing they didn't know the answer

"Eh? Umm…well, this is the first time we see something like this so…" Deidara said thinking what to say

"You are all fouls" The cat said chuckling

"If I remember correctly you do not know how neither" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest

"hm…shut up pinky" The cat said, then the guys start to walk to school with the cat following them

In school

"Hey guys" Naruto yelled

"Yo!" Kiba yelled back

"Sakura why did you bring the cat?" Shikamaru asked pointing outside the window, the cat was laying down on a three branch

"I didn't, he followed us here" Sakura said

"DID NOT!" the cat yelled

"Yeah right"

"Class sit down" The teacher said going inside the room, they all sat down and looked at the teacher

"Ok guys take out your text book" He said

LUNCH TIME **(I AM SORRY BUT I AM LAZY, SO I AM DOING THIS FAST)**

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said walking up to Naruto

"yeah?" Naruto asked

"do you have the dairy of your mother?"

"Yes why?"

"Maybe it says how to take the demon out of the cat" Sakura suggested

"Yeah you are right!" Naruto said, he opened his backpack and took out the book

"Um…let see…let see…Aha! Here it is!" Naruto said

"Its says…_if the place__where the __ghosts rest is disturbed__, __the ghost __will come out __and __will leave __to the __place where they __should be __resting_"

"Like the great oak..." Sakura commented

"_if you try to re__turn the demon in to a dream__, the __ghost will be __trapped in a human __or animal, the ghost shall __be expelled from the __body __when all the __ghosts__ of the old school __rest in peace... _"

"Great…just what we need, all the ghosts are trapped in the mountain behind the old school, the same mountain that is under construction"

"Oh no.." Naruto said

"We have to tell the others" Sakura said

"Yeah let's go"

Meanwhile in the bathroom the Sasori and Deidara were talking.

"Ugh, I hate school un" Deidara said

"Then why do you come?" Sasori asked while he was washing his hands

"Just because I come to protect sakura-chan form your pervertness un"

"Look how talking, you are always looking at her body!" Sasori said back

"Not true! un" Deidara shouted, then Deidara grabbed his stomach in pain

"Ugh! I have to go un!" Deidara yelled running to a bathroom

"Again?" Sasori asked

"Yeah!" Deidara said entering the bathroom, but then he yelled and run out of the bathroom, the toilet began to releasing water like a source, not only that toilet but all of them, even the sink

"AHH! Let's get out of here un!" Deidara said pulling up his pants and running away with Sasori behind him

When they were running outside they saw that every sink and bathroom in the school was happening the same thing, the school was getting flooded, when they got to the yard they run toward the akatsuki

"What's happening?!" Pein asked

"Deidara broke the bathroom!" Sasori said

"Did not! It just happen from the nothing un!" Deidara yelled

"A fucking ghost did it!" Hidan said

"Deidara-sempai!" A voice said from behind

"Deidara-sempai, what is happening? Tobi is scared!" The boy said

"Shut up Tobi, we don't know ether! un" Deidara said hitting the boy on the head

After all was settle they all went back to their classes

"Ok guys the schools pipes are broken, so if you want to go to the bathroom you have to go old scool" The teacher aka Kakashi-sensei said

"The old school?" A random boy said

"But in those bathrooms the ghost of Hanako always appears!" A girl said

"Yeah you are right!" Another boy said

"There is nothing like ghosts, so If you have to go, go!" Kakashi said going out of the classroom

"Maybe Hanako is the girl we saw in the bathrooms" Kiba said

"Yeah…" Sakura said

**WITH KAKASHI**

He was going inside the old school, he went throw some hallways until he got to the bathroom

"Ugh, to come all the way here to go to the bathroom" Kakashi said entering the bathroom, he then heard a laugh

"Blue paper or red paper…?" A voice said

"Hm? How is there?" Kakashi asked then there was a chuckling, then a hand came out of the toilet and grabbed Kakashi's head and started to drug him inside the toilet.

"AHHH!" Kakashi yelled but no one was there to hear him.

* * *

In Kakashi's classroom everyone was worried, their teacher went to the bathroom of the old school two hours ago and hadn't come back, they were really scared.

"This is bad, this is bad…this is bad!" Kiba said

"Shut up, your making it worse" Neji said

Then Tsunade came inside the room

"What is all the shouting about? Where is you teacher?" Tsunade said standing in front of the class

"Tsunade-sensei, Kakashi-sensei went to the bathroom two hours ago and hadn't come back" Gaara said

"Maybe Hanako took him!" A girl said

"Hanako attack him in the bathroom!" Ino yelled

"this is scary…" A boy said

"Don't worry kids there is not such thing, I will be right back…were the hell are you kakashi?!" Tsunade said going out of the room.

When Tsunade was gone Sakura and the guys went to the hallway where they met with the rest of the group.

"So kakashi-sensei isn't back" Tenten asked

"No, he has been missing for two hours already" Shikamaru said

"hehe that happens when you don't believe in ghosts!" The cat said, he was sitting in the window of the hallway

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"Your teacher was killed by a ghost, I wonder who of you will be the next victim" The cat said

"we are safe if we don't go to the bathroom" Chouji said

"Are you sure?" The cat said smirking

"N-naruto…" A voice came from behind, they turn to see Kankuro

"Hey Kankuro are you alright?"

"No…I need to go to the bathroom" He said

"What? Can't you wait until home?"

"No!" Konohamaru said

"Well then let go to the old school" Sakura said

"WHAT!? I thought we just talk about it!" Temari yelled

"Yes, I know but it's not healty if Konohamaru stayed like this" Sakura said

"Ok then let's go together" Neji said, they nodded and they went out of the school

* * *

When they were near the school they saw the akatsuki in front of the school

"What are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru asked

"We are going to investigate" Kisame answered

"And why are _you_ here?" Deidara asked

"Konohamaru want to go to the bathroom, so we diced to come all together" Naruto said

"Well then, we are going with you too" Pein announced

"Whatever, hey Naruto did you brought it?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I did here it is!" Naruto said holding the book they found

"Great now let's go…" And they went inside

"Hehe they are death" The cat said chuckling and disappearing in the dark.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW ITS SHORT AND DOESN'T MAKE TO MUCH SENSE, BUT I WAS TOO LAZY TO FIX IT**

**ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!**

**kidloco**

**GlOmP3R**

**Guest **

**Thanks for the reviews! Oh and guest: yeah i know her eyes are violet but i thought it will be better if they were blue :D**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Blue paper or red paper pt 2

**GHOSTS IN SCHOOL**

**Summary:**

**Naruto and his brother Konohamaru moved in to a new town, but what they don't know it that they will be trapped in a supernatural world were demons and ghosts are real and trying to destroy the town, with the help of his new friend they will hunt down the monster before it's too late.**

They start to walk inside just like the first time

"Here we go again…" Deidara said

"Tobi doesn't like this place…" Tobi said

"Tobi wasn't here the last time right?" Kiba asked

"Yeah…"

"Well then let's go" Sakura said and start to walk toward the bathrooms

They were all quite even Tobi, they start to pass throw the same hallways as Kakashi.

"We are totally on the same page…" Hidan said

"What?" Sakura asked

"I think you know what I am talking about…don't make me say it out loud" He continue without swearing

"eh…?" She asked with a little blush on her cheeks

"I have been holding this for too long, its time of it to come out" He said looking back, making sakura blush a little more and everyone looked shocked

"I have to fucking go!" He finally said, making everyone fall anime style

"I was going to sneak behind the school in lunch time, but I didn't want my fucking butt to expote!" Hidan said smiling then sakura hit him in the head

"Idiot…" She said _'what was I thinking? I don't even like him'_ she thought

They start to walk again until they got to the hallway, the wind was heard, and everything was quiet….very quiet

"I told you I have to fucking go" Hidan said felling scared

"Suck it up dicky" Sakura said

"I bet you are glad I am here to protect you" Hidan said smirking at sakura, who just sighed

"You can't even protect a kidney bean" She said "wait here is your chance, something is coming" Sakura said looking in front

"W-what?" Kankuro asked looking the same way

A noise was heard, footsteps to be precise, they waited to see what it was, and from the darkness a body appeared, the body was of a men, he didn't have a part of skin and you could se his muscles and he his organs and half of his head was open, you could see his brain, it looked like a science dummy of the human body, were you can see the muscles and the bones. When the dummy saw them he stopped, then it start to run toward them

"A-A-A-A G-G-G-GHOST!" Kisame yelled

"AHHHHH!" they yelled, and ran away but the dummy was chasing them and was almost next to them, they screamed louder and tried to run faster, the dummy literally above them. Sakura saw that there was a broom ahead so she ran faster and she grabbed the broom and throw it to the dummy, It all happened in slow motion, the broom was flying throw the air until it hit the dummy and making it smash into pieces. All the parts fall near them, even a hand was in front of Sasuke.

"Is everyone alright?" Sakura asked

"Yeah…I can't believe I am holding it in" Hidan said, then the hand of the dummy start to move and ran away using his fingers

"AH!" Kiba yelled hiding behind Hinata, then sakura start to giggle

"What?" Kiba asked

"You screamed like a five year old girl" She said giggling again

"…leave me alone" He said with a blush.

"Well then, let's go to the restroom" Neji said

They got to the restroom's where the girl appeared the last time

"This is where we found Honaku.." Gaara said

"Konohamaru go" Naruto said

" I don't want to go anymore" Konohamaru said hiding behind Sakura

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! " Naruto yelled

"But I want to go!" Hidan said running inside, but then stopped

"What?" Pein asked

"I heard something!" Hidan said running back next to them.

"Naruto what does the book says?" Sakura asked

"Ok…it says, _In the __fourth__door of the girls restrooms the spirit of Honaku appears_…"

"Well then go ahead" Gaara said

"Eh? I am not going!" Naruto said

"Why not?" Kakuzu asked

"It's the girl's restroom and I'm not going in there!"

All the guys turn to see the girls

"WHAT! We're not going in there!" Temari yelled

"I will…" Sakura said, she walked inside the restroom and stood in front of the fourth door

She opened the door, when she looked inside she saw a girl inside, she screamed and she fall on her butt

"Don't be scared sakura-chan, it's me" The girl said walking out of the restroom

"H-Hana?" Sakura asked, when she looked at her, it was indeed Hana

"What the hell are you doing there?" Neji asked

"Why? What is the problem?" Hana asked

"Kakashi-sensei was-" Ino started

"Was attacked by Honaku, when he came to the bathroom!" Kiba said/yelled

"So that was it" Hana said

"What was what?" Kisame asked

"Well, I came here because I felt a spirit" She said

"You came here alone?!" Tenten asked

"yeah, but that is beside the point" Itachi said

"What?" Kankuro asked

"according to Naruto's mom scary book, Honaku shows up at in the fourth door, and hello doors one, two and four are opened" Itachi explained

"Your right" Naruto said looking at the book

"Why don't you call her?" Hana asked

"How? Me?!" Sakura asked

"Yes…you" She said

"A-alright….Honaku…are you here?" She asked

"Yes…." A voice said form behind Hidan, making him scream like a girl and hide be hide Pein

They all turn around to see the girl standing there with her eyes closed, then she open her white spooky eyes, everyone shouted and run inside the restroom, and they all hide in a bathroom, only peaking there heads out.

"W-w-what does she want?" Temari asked

"I don't know…"

"Don't go…don't go in there, don't go" Honaku said

"Eh…what?" Lee asked

"I didn't hear" Kakuzu said

Then Honaku disappeared before a voice was heard

"Do you want blue or red paper?" The voice said

"AHHH!" Hana screamed, they turned around to see that something had her leg and was drugging her inside the toilet

"HANA!" sakura yelled and tried to get her out "HELP ME!" sakura yelled and everyone start to pull her out, Sakura gave one last push from behind Hana, and she got out making everyone fall to the ground with her except sakura who was still standing in the restroom.

The laugh was heard again, a green hand came out from the ground and red and blue lights start to glow, the hand grabbed sakura's leg drugging her in the toilet

"AHHHH!" She yelled trying to get away

"SAKURA!" Neji yelled trying to get her, but when he was about to touch her hand, some kind of invisible shield made him fly back and crash with Naruto.

"ouch…" He said standing up

"What was that?" Pein asked

"AHHH!" Sakura start to scream louder while she was being slowly drugged inside the toilet

"Poor little girl, she did cook delicious…to bad she is going to die" A voice said, they turned around to see the black cat sitting on the floor

"You stupid cat, what is it?" Deidara said

"He is just Akagomi Nagami" The cat said

"How?" Itachi asked

"You have the damn book, look it up yourself" It said scratching his ear, and then Naruto opened the book and start looking for it.

"Here it is Akagomi Nagami, It's a ghost how appears in the toilet, he asks if you want blue paper or red paper, what type of question is that?" Naruto asked

"WHAT THE HELL COLOR SHOULD I ASK FOR THEN!?" Sakura yelled, she was inside until her shoulders how did she fit in there? ...I don't know.

"Umm…let me see, if you say red, blood will come out of the toilet and you will become all red, okay that is gross, and if you say blue you will become blue because you will be strangled... IS THAT OUR OPTIONS?!" Naruto asked

"AHHH!" Sakura yelled again

"Do you want red paper or blue paper…?" The voice said again

"AHH! YELLOW! I WANT YELLOW! BANANA YELLOW!" sakura yelled

Then everything stopped, she stopped sinking and the red and blue lights disappeared

"…yellow?" The voice said

"Yeah, yellow, banana yellow!" Sakura said smiling

"Oh god…do i have to tell you everyhitng?...you make it worse went you pick another color" The cat said

"WHAT?!" Tenten yelled/asked

"…yellow it is!" The voice said

Then the ground start to open and the toilet broke making a huge hole in the ground, then a fierce wind came out of the hole and made sakura fall inside

"AHHHH!" She screamed, but she grabbed on a pipe that was stuck out of the floor.

"JUST HANG ON!" Chouji yelled

"Hang on? Why didn't I think of it!" Sakura said grabbing the pipe thither.

When they looked inside the hole they saw that there was blue and red fog, spinning around in a whirlpool.

"That place is connected with the spirit world~ you will be drugged inside and never come back, I was nice knowing ya'!" The cat said smirking

"DON'T JUST STAND HERE HELP ME!" Sakura yelled

"W-w-what s-s-should we d-d-do?" Hinata asked

"LOOK IN THE BOOK!" Sakura shouted

"Roger….let's see…_November 8, I discovered __Akagomi Nagami I draw the magic Japanese symbol in a jar and put some water in it __ and say 'I will be__ borrowing __your restroom' and then he went to sleep…' _a jar were the hell will I get that?!" Naruto said

"There!" Lee said pointing to a jar that was next to a sink, they grabbed the jar and with and with Ino's lipstick they make the symbol **( 夢 it means 'dream')**

"Is that good enough?" Ino said, once she finished drawing it

"Yeah it's fine!" Kiba said

"What if I shade it a bit?" Ino said looking at the symbol

"DO IT!" Sasuke yelled at her, Naruto grabbed the jar and stood in front of the hole where sakura was being dragged

"I will be borrowing your restroom, I will be borrowing your restroom, I will be borrowing your restroom!" He said, but the ghost just start to laugh and the cat too

"Hahaha, your killing me!" The cat said laughing

"I wish" Naruto said

"Wait we need water" Pein said reading the book

"Right!"

"But where are you going to get the water, the schools pips are broken, you have to run to the store~ I really don't think you will make it in time, oh and while you are there buy me some food now that no one will give me something to eat" The cat said

"SHUT UP CAT!" Temari yelled

"GUYS I NEED A HAND HERE!" Sakura yelled

Then a gigantic hand came out of the fog and grabbed sakura

"AHH! WHEN I SAID I NEED A HAND I DIDN'T MEAN THIS!" Sakura said trying to get way.

Then the hand start to crush her, making her scream in pain and then faint, then the hand start to drug her away

"SAKURA NO!" They yelled, Naruto fall on his knees with tears in his eyes

"Sakura-chan..." the warm tears went down his cheeks and went inside the jar, making the jar glow white

"OH COME ON!" The cat said in shock "I thought that only happens in movies!"

Then Naruto stand up and said the spell

"I will be borrowing your restroom, I will be borrowing your restroom, I will be borrowing your restroom!" he yelled and the other followed him, then the hand stopped

"no…NO!" The voice said

"I will be borrowing your restroom, I will be borrowing your restroom, I will be borrowing your restroom!"

Then the ground start to close and the hand with sakura came out to the surface, the hand was drugged inside the jar, and the symbol star to glow and the jar was closed with the symbol, then sakura fall to the ground

"SAKURA! are you ok?" Deidara said kneeing down next to her

"Yeah…thanks" She said smiling at Deidara who blushed

Then a hand came out of the toilet

"AHH!" Tenten yelled making everyone yell and give a step back

Then Kakashi-sensei came out of the toilet

"How in the hell I got stuck in here?" Kakashi asked

"We don't know…" Deidara said, and they didn't notice that Honaku was behind them smiling, like a cute little girl of her age will do.

When they got outside the school they start to walk away

"So Honaku didn't attack Kakashi-sensei" Gaara said

"That seems"

"So why did all the pips exploded?" Kiba asked

"Maybe Honaku was asking for help…in her own way"

"haha…Not bad brats, I was going to bet against you, but as you see I don't have any cash on me" The cat said smirking

"Stupid cat! Tobi doesn't like you!" Tobi said

"Yeah me neither" The cat said and was about to leave

"Hold it right there!" Naruto said

"You said you want to get out of that body right? So the you better help us find and destroy every demon that is now awake so you can come back to normal" Naruto said

"Hm…keep dreaming kid, I rather cut my left hand, I mean paw…o I rather be death before helping you!"

"But…aren't you death already?" Konohamaru asked

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" the cat said hissing

"Man, he is really irritating!" Naruto said

"Yeah well, lets go home" Sakura said "Bye people!" she said and start to walk away

"BYE SAKURA!" they yelled

"Hey! Wait for us sakura!" Naruto and Konohamaru yelled running after her

When they got to their house Konohamaru went running inside his house, he said something about going to the bathroom

"Oi! Naruto!" Sakura said

"Hmm?"

_Kiss._

Naruto's eyes widened as he placed her hand over her right cheek and stared at Sakura, then his face turned red. Sakura chuckled at his reaction.

"Thanks for saving me" She said

"Y-yeah, it nothing" He said blushing

"See ya." Sakura said before going in her house, Naruto just stand there before he smiled

"Best day ever!" Naruto said and went in his house

...

Little did he know that a certain Uchiha saw everything.

* * *

**Did you like it? well if you did REVIEW**

**kidloco**

**GlOmP3R**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D**


	6. the phantom of the opera pt 1

**GHOSTS IN SCHOOL**

**Summary:**

**Naruto and his brother Konohamaru moved in to a new town, but what they don't know it that they will be trapped in a supernatural world were demons and ghosts are real and trying to destroy the town, with the help of his new friend they will hunt down the monster before it's too late.**

The gang was talking about random things, when a boy their age walked up to them

"Sakura…" He said, the gang turn around to see him, it was a guy with brown hair and eyes

"Hey Kira" Sakura said, the boy just looked at her with fear and sadness in his eyes

"Hey…what's wrong?" Sakura asked walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder

"Can…can you talk?" Kira said

"Yeah sure, I will be right back guys" Sakura said and she and the boy start to walk away, they got to some old stone stairs that were near the old school, they sat on the fourth step and start to talk

"What did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked

"It's just I was wondering if they are going to cancel the school Art fest" The boy said sad

"Oh good god, but you are going to be in the Phantom of the Opera play, and you were preparing for it really hard" Sakura said

"It's just what if I'm cursed by a ghost and die? I read that an actor did the same play and died in mysterious circumstances…what I wanted to tell you is that, can you take my place in the play?" Kira asked

"Me? No way! I don't even know how to act!" Sakura said Kira just sigh

"That's what I thought…but hey what if the gymnasium goes no fire, they will cancel it right?"

"What?"

"I hope it does happen!" Kira said, behind him was a little statue that moved just a centimeter when It head his wish.

"Well I don't think that will happen" Sakura said

Suddenly the sky clouded and they heard the lightning and thunder

"Oh man! I have to walk home today!" Sakura said

A lightning struck above the gym, making it go on fire.

"Holy crap on a cracker! The gym!" Sakura said standing up

"No way…do you think it happened because I say something do you?" Kira said with a worry look

Then the statue behind them gave a smile.

They run toward to gym and saw that all their friend were there, even the akatsuki.

"I guess the school Art festival is in going to happen" Naruto said

"I can't believe it, and I work all night in my costume" Kiba said taking out his costume of the Phantom of the Opera

"oh wow, but I thought Kira was going to be the Phantom" Ino said

"Yeah, but I am the replacement, but if I get this role, then I will go to Hollywood!"

"Yeah right!" Tenten said

When Kira saw the damage he looked down, he felt guilty, sakura saw this

"Don't worry Kira you don't have nothing to do with it this time" Sakura said smiling at him

"Thanks…" He said

"What do you think?" Kakashi said to Tsunade

"Hm…I hate the Art Festival, but…GUYS LISTEN UP! THIS YEARS FESTIVAL WILL BE DONE IN THE OLD SCHOOL!" Tsunade yelled

"What…?" Sakura asked

"And I thought it was going to be canceled" Kira said looking down

All the students when to the gym of the old school, they start to clean in it and put up the stage,

"Hey guys, have you seen Kira?" Sakura asked at the gang

"No sorry sakura" Gaara said

"Why are you looking for him? Do you guys have a date?" Ino asked smirking

"Wha-NO!" sakura said "Umm…well…bye!"· Sakura said running away

"They totally have a date" Temari said and the girls nodded

"That's impossible, because sakura love me" Kiba said

"Ha! Keep dreaming!" Deidara said, the gang turn around to see the akatsuki

"She will never like you, know why?" Deidara said

"Why?" Kiba asked

"Because she loves me!" Deidara said

"No she likes Kira!" Ino said

"Kira?" Itachi asked

"Yeah, right now sakura is looking for him so they could go on a date!"

"No way…" Kisame said

"I mean it's obvious they know each other since preschool" Tenten said

"But, she kissed me…" Naruto said remembering that moment

"What? I didn't hear you" Shikamaru said

"NOTHING!" Naruto said/yelled

**TO SAKURA**

Sakura was looking for Kira, he looked in the classrooms and in the hallways but she didn't find him, until she went to the same stairs they were the last time, and there he was sitting in the fourth step like the last time

"Hey Kira! I was looking for you, the rehearsal is about to start and they need you" Sakura said sitting down next to him

"I know, but there are rumors that there are ghosts in the old school, I mean what if those stories are true sakura, what if some accident happens to me? Someone else has to take the part" He said, the statue behind him moved a centimeter and gave a smile

"No! That role is yours Kira!" Sakura said, Kira just stand up and start to walk away "Kira…?"

"I will just go to the rehearsal" Kira said walking away

**IN THE GYM.**

All the responsible for the play were there, sakura and the gang were behind the stage curtains while Kira was on the stage. The akatsuki were cleaning something while Kakashi and Kiba was in front of the stage watching Kira say this role.

"Ah! My fingers are bleeding!" He yelled, using a small container to make fake blood come out of his fingers "Look!" He said making the blood run all over his hands "So I had been cursed by the ghost after all!" He said and Kakashi start to clap "Bravo! Good job!" Kakashi said

"Whohoo! Great Kira!" Sakura yelled from behind the curtains

"But if something happens to him…I will get the role?" Kiba asked

"This will be fun!" Tobi said

"Yeah whatever" Sasori said glaring at Kira

Then a screw fall in front of Kira, he looked up and saw that the basketball basket that was on top of him was starting to fall

"AHH!" he yelled

"KIRA!" Sakura yelled and run toward him, but she didn't got on time, the basket fall on top of him, making him yelled in pain

"KIRA! HANG ON!" Sakura said removing the basket

"Kakashi-sensei do something!" Shikamaru yelled

"Someone call the ambulance and find me a replacement!" Kakashi yelled

"It's me!" Kiba yelled running away

"The ambulance is coming!" Pein said

"Come on Kira…" Sakura said kneeing down next to him

"Sakura…I told you…I am cursed!" Kira said crying

"NO! I TOLD YOU THAT IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Sakura yelled at him with some tears in her eyes

"It…hurts…" Kira said before fainting

_"It can't be a curse…right?"_ Sakura thought

When the ambulance came, sakura run up the gang that was with the akatsuki

"Guys follow me" Sakura said

"Hm? What's wrong?" Neji asked

"I think Kira has been cursed" Sakura said

"eh?" Kisame said

"Just follow me" Sakura said

They got to the stone stairs and stood in front of them

"Are you for real?" Temari asked

"Ehh…yeaaah" Sakura murmur "Kira wished the gym will go on fire…bam, then he get hurt… smack, this stairs are cursed"

"Cursed stares, you kidding me" Kisame said

"Just because Kira can't go on a date with you doesn't mean he is cursed" Ino said

"Well-WHAT!? what date?" Sakura asked/yelled

"You were looking for Kira to go on a date right?" Chouji said

"NO! I was looking for him because Kakashi-sensei told me to! Damn." Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest

"Oh…sorry!" Ino said

"I still don't believe this stairs are cursed" Kankuro said

"Umm…well then make a wish! Just like Kira" Sakura said

"Okay…" And they closed their eyes and wished something

"I wish Kira recovers, but not too soon so I will be the Phantom of the Opera in the play" Kiba said

"eh? Didn't you see what happen to that kid, and you still want to play his role?" Kakuzu asked

"Well, it's my fate to have that role, so destiny gave me a chance!" Kiba said

"You have a free wish, and that is what you're going for?…loser" The black cat aka Haku said

"Ugh what do you want Haku?" Naruto asked

"Humans are idiots, and more the human kid's and all of you are the most pathetic I ever seen" Haku said smirking

* * *

The next day all of them were in the yard talking, yes even the Akatsuki

"Did you go visit Kira yesterday?" Tenten asked

"Yeah, he will be okay…In one or two months" Sakura said sighing

"I DID IT!" A voice came; they turn to see Kiba running toward them

"I have the role!" He said exited "I don't care what you see of those stairs but they rock!"

"I don't think so…my dream didn't come true" Shikamaru said

"Yeah, Tobi nether! Tobi wanted a kiss from sakura-chan and Tobi doen't have it yet!" Tobi said

"You what?!" Sakura yelled/asked

"NOTHING!" Tobi said hiding behind Deidara

"My wish didn't come true too" Sasori said

"So?" Kiba asked

"So I don't think that stairs are cursed" Sasori respond

"Oh I get it! Your wishes didn't come true, because they were foolish; however, mine was my destiny!" Kiba said

"I don't know something is just not right" Sakura said

"What do you mean?" Temari asked

"Well the Phantom has to be a hot cute guy, but look how got the paper" Sakura said pointing at Kiba

"What!? What are you trying to say!? That I am physically repulsive and no girl wants me!?" Kiba yelled

"Well…yeah, pretty much" Sakura said

"I can't believe you…" Kiba said crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

**TADA! SOO DID YOU LIKE IT? **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D :D :D**


End file.
